


A Crown For A King

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Trans Character, Trans Loras, Trans Loras Tyrell, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, piercer Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: Adam discussed intimate piercings with me on our nsfw GoT Discord chat. I found out that multiple dydoe piercings are referred to as a 'king's crown'. So, naturally, given that Renly is a king in canon, I decided to have Loras crown him.





	A Crown For A King

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding trigger & conten warnings: 
> 
> There are relatively detailed descriptions of piercing procedures including needles in this fic, so if thay's a trigger for you, I would recommend not reading.
> 
> Also, Loras is a trans man, post-top surgery, who refers to his genitals with masculine language i.e. 'dick' instead of 'clit'. There is PIV sex between him and Renly in this fic; if that makes you uncomfortable or triggers you, stop reading at the ***.

Loras is restocking his supply of blue nitrile gloves and wiping down his table and bed with disinfectant when Asha points his next customer through the door. He lets them know he'll be with them in a second and finishes up before spinning around on his chair and coming face to face with a pair of piercingly blue eyes, long black hair tied back in a neat bun, and a slightly awkward smile. He's caught a little short by the sheer gorgeousness of the bloke, to be honest, but he gives himself a mental shakedown and schools his face out of the glassy-eyed gape it must have been in and into something more professional.

'So,' he says, 'what can I do for you?'

For all the guy's clean-cut if a little hipsterish look, the last thing Loras is expecting to hear is what comes out of the guy's mouth:

'A dydoe.'

Loras nearly chokes on an _Excuse me?!_ before getting a grip on himself and nodding, all business. It's nothing he hasn't done before, obviously, although equally, it's not exactly an area of expertise either. He's done plenty of intimate piercings before, but mostly on girls who want something dainty and shiny to ornament their downstairs.

He'd be lying if he said he isn't at least a little bit keen to see what's going on for this guy, though. He directs the customer to sit on his bed and get it out whilst he gloves up, and from there takes the man's penis in his hands and gently handles it to get a better look. It's a very pretty cock, even soft, but the main thing that takes Loras' breath away is the _size_ of it. It's big. Thick and long and cut, and the guy is already breathing a little faster when Loras manipulates it gently.

'Nervous?' he asks.

'I'm about to get a needle shoved through the end of my cock,' the guy says with a short laugh, 'nervous about covers it, yeah.' He pauses. 'How much is it going to hurt?'

Loras gives him the usual spiel about how everyone's pain threshhold is different, and about how most pain is psychological so the more you think it's going to hurt, the more it will; but the customer doesn't look reassured. He gives the man a small smile.

'You'll be okay. I promise. I do this all the time.' A little white lie never hurt anyone. 'It'll be painful for a second, a couple at most, before the jewellery is in and then it'll stop.'

The guy takes a deep breath and nods. 'Okay.'

Loras tells him to shuck his jeans to around his knees and lays a wad of paper towels under his penis. He sprays the piercing site with antibac solution and uses his marker pen to make dots for the entry and exit points. The customer asks for it to be more central, so he cleans them away and adjusts as requested, and once the guy is happy he fetches his equipment. Loras shows him the sealed needle packet, the tube, his autoclaved tongs and pliers, and asks if he's ready.

'As I'll ever be,' the customer says, and closes his eyes in anticipation.

Loras breaks the needle packet seal and glances up at the man before setting it against the underside of the ridge. 'Deep breath in,' he warns, and as the man obeys, he pushes the needle through. There's a short sob of pain from the head of the bed.

'Well done,' Loras says soothingly, as though speaking to a spooked horse, as he removes the needle from the tube. The guy nods jerkily, features still contorted with pain, and takes another deep, shuddering breath in. Loras slots the jewellery into the tube and carefully threads it back through the hole before using his pliers to screw the ball onto the end of the barbell and spraying the whole thing down again.

'You're all done,' he says, and the man finally opens his eyes. They're a little glassy, tears glimmering along his lower lash line, and Loras smiles softly.

'You okay?'

'Yeah.' The man breathes out at last, blinking to force the tears away, and looks down. His face splits into a wide grin. 'It looks awesome!'

'It does,' Loras agrees, and hands him the aftercare leaflet and a bottle of saline solution.

—

A month later, Asha is back in his piercing cubicle. Loras passes the girl whose vertical labret he's just pierced her aftercare stuff and tells Asha he'll just be a minute. Once he's ready, he heads out into the main reception of the shop to call the customer in and comes face to face with the same guy whose dydoe he'd done a few weeks previous. The man smiles and Loras grins back, gesturing for him to follow him through.

'How's the last one doing?' he asks as he sits the man down on the bed, putting his gloves on and getting his sprays and marker out in preparation.

'Really good.' The man grins. 'You can see for yourself if you like.'

'Going for another one, are you?'

'I was thinking three or four.'

Loras whistles. 'Brave. In one sitting?'

The man nods.

'Okay,' Loras says, and nods towards the guy's jeans fly. 'You know the drill.'

The customer drops his jeans and pulls his cock out of his boxers to show him, and Loras is struck again by the size of it, although he has to say that it's only gotten more beautiful since the last time he'd seen it because now it's got some decoration. He's never been a guy who deliberately looked for partners with piercings, but on a cock as pretty as this, he thinks he might have been ruined for men without the metallic ornamentation. And when the rest of the guy is as handsome as his cock? Loras is a goner.

He chats to the customer as he prepares his equipment, and learns that the man's name is Renly, he's a lawyer at his brother's firm, and that said brother is as straight-laced as his other brother is wild.

'That said,' Renly remarks conversationally, 'I don't think Robert would ever go for a cock piercing.'

'Did you know, multiple dydoes are called a king's crown?' Loras tells him, and then, 'Deep breath in,' as he pierces the first of four more dydoes around the head of Renly's penis.

'I didn't,' Renly says, a little tightly, and breathes through the pain as Loras threads the new jewellery through and sets the needle for the next.

'Ready?'

'Yep. Argh!'

'Just breathe,' Loras reminds him, and finishes pulling the jewellery through the new hole. After thirty more minutes, Renly has a full ring of five dydoes around the head of his penis. Loras sprays them all down and hands him another leaflet and a couple of bottles of aftercare solution.

'It's a shame,' Renly says.

'What?'

'That I can't do anything for a month.'

It'll be worth it, though,' Loras tells him, smirking, and Renly grins.

—

Loras is leaning against the bar in Garlan and Leonette's pub - the Rose & Cask - sipping a pint of cider when he spots Renly hovering by the door. He waves him over, and Renly joins him at the bar with a big smile that only widens when Loras immediately asks him what he wants and flags down Garlan to buy him a drink. Once Renly's received his pint of some wanky fruit IPA (because of course a) Renly would drink that sort of shit and b) Garlan, Loras' disgustingly hipster brother, would stock it), Loras steers them towards a booth and slings his jacket onto the seat beside him.

Renly grins at him over his pint and clinks their glasses together.

'Cheers.' He takes a draught and sighs happily. 'Exactly what I need after a day with Stannis.'

Loras smiles. Renly's eyes follow the glint of silver on his lip.

'You've changed your jewellery.'

'Yeah,' Loras says with a shrug, 'I was getting bored of the horseshoe, so I changed it for a seamless ring instead.' He gnaws at his lip ring for a second, rolling it around with his tongue - also pierced - before Renly cocks his head curiously.

'How many do you have, then?'

'Eight.' Loras smirks. 'Both lobes - stretched, to 14mm - and right helix, septum, tongue, labret... and both nipples.'

Renly laughs, eyebrows raised. 'Really?'

Loras pulls the neckline of his shirt down to flash him, and Renly reaches out to touch. He squeezes gently, curious, and Loras bites his lip at the flash of arousal that courses through him. He's always had a sensitive chest, and piercings coupled with the fierce attraction he has to Renly is making him somewhat hot under the collar. Renly's eyes are on his face and a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

'Nice,' he comments, and Loras grins.

'Maybe I'll do yours sometime.'

***

They crash through the door of Loras' flat, Renly's tongue halfway down Loras' throat and both hands firmly gripping his arse through his jeans. Loras moans, loud in the still air, and grinds forward against Renly's thigh, Renly's hard cock pressed against his hip.

'God, I've been wanting you to fuck me ever since I gave you those fucking piercings,' he mutters, and Renly laughs breathlessly, capturing Loras' mouth in another fierce kiss. His hands are rough on Loras' chest, squeezing and massaging his nipple piercings, and Loras moans and squirms and bucks against him, climax rushing towards him all too fast.

'Been wanting to fuck you ever since you gave me those piercings,' Renly retorts, pinching Loras' nipple viciously, and Loras whimpers, his hips stuttering over Renly's thigh as he jerks and spills inside his jeans. Renly moans, his eyes wide, and Loras bites at his neck as he rides out the aftershocks against Renly's trembling thigh.

'Fuck,' he pants out, and Renly's voice is hoarse as he asks, 'Did you just-' and Loras says, 'Yeah,' and Renly echoes ' _Fuck_.'

He jerks Loras' jeans down, hand delving between his thighs, and moans as he feels the slick wetness between his legs. Loras is half afraid that Renly's going to pull away, going to shout and call him terrible, horrible names and even beat him up, but instead Renly pushes two fingers inside him as his thumb plays over Loras' dick and Loras moans even louder.

'Please tell me you have condoms,' Renly mumbles.

'Pocket,' Loras tells him, and Renly pulls his hand away to search through Loras' jeans. He finds the packet a couple of seconds later and tears it open, yanking his own jeans down to roll the condom on before picking Loras' leg up and driving hard into him. Loras gasps and clutches his shoulders, back scraping against the rough exposed bricks of the wall, as Renly pounds into him.

'Oh fuck,' he chokes, and then, ' _Oh fuck!_ '; Renly groans, long and low in his throat, as he pistons his hips twice more and stills, trembling, against him. Loras reaches down, ready to finish himself off, only to find Renly's thumb already massaging his dick until the boiling tension in his belly snaps and he comes, hard, clenching around Renly's cock still buried inside him.

Renly lets him go a couple of minutes later, and they make their way to the bedroom on wobbly legs to collase onto the mattress and trade lazy kisses before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> throw tomatoes at [my tumblr](http://translorastyrell.tumblr.com).


End file.
